


like the tongue that goes down

by WrongRemedy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Girl!Roger, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, girl!brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: What Regina will never be able to say in polite company is that her actual favorite place in all of the world to be is exactly where she is right now. On her back on the bed, legs hanging off the end, with Brianna's mess of untamed curls brushing her thighs while she does her level best to get Regina off with her mouth for the third time in a row.





	like the tongue that goes down

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't set at any particular time, but I do picture the female versions of these characters looking very similar to how they actually looked in the 70s, only with, yknow, boobs.
> 
> I personally like to pronounce “Brianna” as “Bree-ah-na” and “Bri” as “Bree” when it's in the context of female!Bri but honestly, go wild, pronounce it however it works in your brain.
> 
> Title taken from 'PYNK' by Janelle Monae, for obvious reasons.

There are a few different places in the world that Regina Taylor might describe as her favorite place to be, if she was asked. Behind her drum kit is at the top of the list. On the beach - any beach - is a close second. Both of those are lies, though, because what she'll never be able to say in polite company is that her actual favorite place in all of the world to be is exactly where she is right now. On her back on the bed, legs hanging off the end, with Brianna's mess of untamed curls brushing her thighs while she does her level best to get Regina off with her mouth for the third time in a row.

Regina is practically sobbing, hands alternating between pulling at her own hair and clenching at the bed sheets because Brianna has a rule against touching unless she's given explicit permission and Regina might actually go crazy if she doesn't grip onto _something_ while Brianna takes her apart. She wishes she'd had the opportunity to take her stupid bra off before they'd gotten to this point because just about the only rational thought lingering in her mind right now is that the band has been digging into her skin for far too long. That thought gets swept away alongside all the others that have already gone when Brianna's absolutely indecently long guitarist's fingers grip harder at her thighs and she sucks on Regina's clit so good that she sees stars.

“Bri, _fuck_ ,” she whines, head thrashing against the bed as she tries in vain to buck her hips up against Brianna's hold. Brianna rides the motion out, keeping Regina in place as she licks down and inside, tongue thrusting a few times before she moves out again to drag just the tip across Regina's sensitive inner lips. Regina lets out a noise that could maybe accurately be termed a scream, and Brianna's pleased hum vibrates against her core in a way that makes fireworks explode behind her closed eyelids.

“Bri, please, please,” she begs, thighs clenching and toes curling, knowing Brianna could get her there in ten seconds flat if she wanted to even after two previous orgasms. Regina pants, mind racing, trying to find any string of words that she thinks might actually get Brianna to give her what she wants. “Love, the sooner you let me cum again, the sooner I can return the favor,” she gasps out, voice breaking on the last word as Brianna flattens her tongue and licks over her like an ice cream cone.

“An excellent point,” Brianna concedes, words muffled against Regina's cunt, driving her insane. Regina could swear she's never loved this woman more than when one hand shifts from its place on her thigh and Brianna's thumb comes to rub fast and hard at her clit while she continues to lick and suck at her. After that, it's only a matter of seconds before Regina is crying out, screaming “ _Brianna_ , Brianna, fuck, love you,” so loudly that she's sure their neighbors will glare at them the next day.

Brianna guides her through it expertly, moving away the instant Regina's body goes lax, save for one long lick to clean her up a bit. That move has Regina shuddering head to toe and groaning, looking up through hazy eyes as Brianna unfolds her ridiculously tall frame from the floor and stands at the edge of the bed, looking down at her with lust-blown eyes as she wipes the back of her hand across her mouth.

“Alright, darling?” Brianna asks, and Regina huffs a laugh at the question as she finally gathers enough breath to sit up on the bed, unclasp her bra, and toss it onto the floor along with all the rest of their clothes. Well, nearly all, as Brianna is still standing there in her favorite pair of purple striped cotton panties. Regina gestures to them, still not touching since she hasn't been told yet that she can, and quirks an eyebrow.

“Planning to remove those, or shall I make my best attempt at making you cum with them on?” Regina asks, grinning triumphantly when Brianna rolls her eyes before pushing the knickers down and off.

Regina scoots back on the bed, coming to rest sitting up near the headboard in the center, and Brianna crawls in after her on her hands and knees until she's straddling Regina's legs, hovering above her lap. Regina keeps her hands flat on the bed at her sides and her lips to herself despite every instinct in her body screaming that Brianna's tits are right there at mouth level and her hipbones look in desperate need of Regina's hands on them. Luckily, she doesn't have to curb her desires for long.

“Touch me,” Brianna commands, no less authoritative for the fact that the word comes out just a bit breathy. Regina complies immediately, _gladly_ , one hand reaching out to play with one of Brianna's breasts while the other glides over her taut stomach and down to her pussy. Her fingers slide easily, Brianna already soaking wet just from eating her out, and she leans forward to take Brianna's other nipple in her mouth as she slips two fingers inside of her, feeling Brianna's hands come up to tangle in Regina's hair as she clenches down around the intrusion.

“Christ, Reg, feels good,” Brianna bites out, already sounding strained. To be fair, Regina figures, Brianna has made herself wait this whole time, not touching herself at all while she got Regina off over and over again. It makes sense, then, that she'd be so on edge. Brianna's not one for overstimulation and Regina knows she'll likely be satisfied after just this one orgasm, but if that's the case, Regina's going to do all she can to make it a good one.

Regina thrusts her fingers into Brianna's cunt, setting up a steady rhythm right off the bat, relying on her innate drummer's timing to keep it going while she devotes the majority of her attention to Brianna's tits. After a few minutes, she shifts her mouth up to nip at Brianna's collarbone, the hand not currently busy between Brianna's legs moving down to run a thumb across the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Brianna sighs and then whimpers, hips rocking down against Regina's hand, sounds muffled as she ducks her head and buries her face in Regina's hair. Regina kisses the spot on Brianna's neck that never fails to make her gasp and squirm, murmuring a quiet, “c'mon love, want to feel you,” as she crooks her fingers just right. Brianna cums with an “ah, fuck, _ah_ ” and a sharp tug at Regina's hair, lifting herself off of Regina's fingers and collapsing on her back on her side of the bed as soon as she becomes too sensitive.

Regina reaches over to the bedside table and switches the lamp off, the bedroom illuminated only by the moonlight streaming in through the thin curtains. She rolls over into Brianna's space, cuddling into her side and resting her head on her shoulder as she feels Brianna's arm come up around her.

“Mmm,” Regina hums, nuzzling against Brianna's skin. “You're awfully good at that, you know?”

Brianna laughs and then yawns, reaching up with her free hand to push her hair away from her face.

“You aren't half bad yourself,” she replies with a smirk, leaning down to plant a kiss on Regina's forehead.

“You know this bed is my favorite place to be, right?” Regina asks. Brianna smiles down at her and Regina's heart does somersaults.

“I know, love,” Brianna replies fondly. “You tell me every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me talking about Queen and Maylor at somethingsoinviting.tumblr.com


End file.
